Daddy's Little Girl
by ktshdw
Summary: Its been 20 years after Deanna and Wil had their first child, as well as Beverly and JeanLuc had twins. Story has been corrected of most errors.


Name: Daddy's Little Girl

Author: Kachina

Email: 

Rated: PG-13

Couples: P/C, R/T, and the new K/K Kyle and Kestra

Timeline: 20 years after "Look What We Made"

Brief Overview: 20 years after Deanna and Wil had their first child, as well as Beverly and Jean-Luc had twins, I have decided that I should write a joining piece. In the 20 years since the twin's birth as well as Kyle's; Deanna and Wil have had 2 additional children. Isabella came three years later and Kacey was added 5 years after her sister Isabella. It's the wedding of Deanna and Wil's son Kyle, and Beverly and Jean-Luc's daughter, Kestra. René is stationed on the HOOD and serves as chief engineer. Sit back and relax and don't forget read and review. Author's love feedback it feeds our soul.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Guess what this is the conclusion to "Look What We Made" as promised. I'm sorry it took so long but with RL seemed to be getting in the way all the time it's the best I could do on short notice. Remember it still is not perfect, is anything?

Character's and all other items belong to Paramount. I just let them out to breathe a little while before they get lost in the shuffle of new projects Paramount may be considering.

/

Jean-Luc looks at a picture of his five year old daughter Kestra. She had bright blue eyes and curly auburn hair just like her mother. He remembered the day he took this picture is was just before he was to become an Admiral. He knew that one day this would come but he didn't know it was going to come as soon as it did. Where did the last 15 years go?

/

_Daddy take me with you? I promise I'll be good_

_Daddy this is next time, and mama said I could_

_Sitting in the front seat, riding down town _

_With an ice-cream cone, I'd wrap him around_

_My little finger, tighter then my baby curls_

_You can make a tear go a long, long way_

_When your daddy's little girl_

/

The soft footfalls of his wife caught Jean-Luc's attention as he quickly wiped away the stray tears falling from his eyes and placed the picture down onto the mantel. Beverly wrapped loving arms around his waist and sighed.

"Can you believe that in less then one week our baby girl will be a married woman?"

"Why is it that we feel like we haven't aged in 20 years yet when we look into our children's eyes it seems like just yesterday they were being born?"

"Sometimes we want our children to stay babies forever but they need to grow up and start their own lives. I know this is hard for you Jean-Luc but she isn't a baby any longer she is a grown woman and it's time that she starts a family of her own."

"Well at least she is marrying our best friend's son. I don't think it would have been so easy to say goodbye if it were a stranger's son. Do you think Wil and Deanna are going through the same feelings as we are?"

"Wil is probably having a harder time then Deanna is. He isn't only saying goodbye to his son but he is saying goodbye to the TITAN."

"It isn't easy saying goodbye to any ship. Especially when its one you commanded for over 15 years."

"I hope Deanna is okay."

/

Deanna is alone in her bedroom when she looks into the mirror. The woman staring back to her made her spine tremble with fear. She didn't recognize the reflection it was as if a stranger looked back. One part of her wanted her little boy to be a boy forever the other part of her wanted to say goodbye. Deanna brushed her slightly graying hair as she held her brush. Her little boy was a man.

"_Mother, you'll always be beautiful to me."_

Deanna spun around in her seat and smiled a weak smile.

"Kyle, I didn't know anyone was with me I'm sorry."

There stood a man; he strongly resembled his grandfather Ian. His hair was still his father's and his eyes still betazoid eyes. He had grown into a handsome young man.

"Don't be sorry mother I know how difficult this is for you as it is for dad. You still have Isabella and Kacey you know. Mom I've loved Kestra my whole life, and now she is going to be my wife. We are IMZADI we have always been and shall stay just as you and dad were."

Tears form into Deanna's eyes when she hears the words IMZADI. He was right, Kestra and he were IMZADI just as she and Wil were. After all she still did have 2 more daughters.

"It's just all happening so fast. Yesterday I was changing your diapers and in less then one week you will be a husband. It's hard to see your son grow up so fast."

"Mother please come here."

Deanna gets up from her seat embracing her son, her baby.

"_I'll always be your little boy mother, always."_

"_Always Kyle, you'll always be my little boy."_

/

Beverly is reading on her bed as her daughter, Kestra comes into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom I'll come back later."

Beverly looks up at her daughter, her auburn hair damp form her bath her blue eyes sparkle with the light in the room.

"I'll always have time for you Kestra come what is on your mind?"

Kestra comes in and sits on her bed Beverly strokes the young woman's hair and smiles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"What's it like...being with someone?"

Beverly was taken aback from the question. She always thought she and Kyle had already been together.

"You mean you and Kyle haven't..."

Allowing Kestra to finish the sentence

"...been intimate...no we decided that we wanted to be married first incase I got pregnant. We wanted the baby to be born in our union not before."

"Oh, I just thought that when you asked for birth control you were already considering it."

"We were then we sat down and had a chat and we decided to wait."

"Well I'm happy you waited."

"So what is it like being with someone?"

"Being with someone is like sharing a part of you, you wouldn't share with any other. Deanna and Wil would call it IMZADI. That from that day on you will have a special connection, in time two will be come three and so on. Making love is something very special and only meant to share with someone you love as much as Kyle. It's a beautiful thing."

"IMZADI that is what Kyle calls me he has for as long as I can remember. It was fate that we became friends and now it's our destiny that we marry."

"Wil and Deanna are IMZADI, did you know that?"

"Yes, Kyle told me that long before they were stationed on the ENTERPRISE his parents were IMZADI and they felt that it was fate that brought them together and destiny that they had him."

"It was and your father likes to remind them it was he who brought them together."

"Mom, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"How old were you when you...you know?"

"I was younger, about 17 and I felt that the man I was seeing was the one."

"Was he?"

"Oh yes, his name was Jack Crusher, a year later I married him. Before I knew it 18 months passed and just before my 19th birthday I had your brother Wesley."

"Why did you and daddy take so long to get married?"

"He felt that he was betraying his best friend. I felt like I would be betraying Jack."

"So what finally caused you to get married?"

"It was just after Wil and Deanna's engagement we talked for hours and I finally popped the question. I knew that Jack wouldn't have wanted me to just mourn him for the rest of my life. Six months later I married him two years after that I got pregnant with you and your brother."

So are you and Kyle going to have a family?"

"Yes, we want to wait a year, you know, so we can spend time alone together."

"Well, I better catch some shut eye your father will be returning from the vineyards soon make sure you stop in later to see him. He's taking it really hard."

"I was always daddy's little girl I knew it wouldn't be easy for him to let me go."

"You'll always be his little girl. You were the day I found out I was pregnant, when you were born, when you were a child and now as a young woman."

"I love you mom."

Beverly nods and Kestra kisses her on the forehead. Her father wasn't the only one who was going to have a difficult time letting go. She was going to as well.

/

_Well he tightened my bike chain from seven to thirteen_

_Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing_

_He reached and he prayed_

_While I made some mistakes _

_That I wouldn't have made_

_If I had done it his way_

/

Meanwhile at the Troi estate on Betazed Wil is having a similar conversation with his son.

"Hey dad, when you first met mom did you know that you were going to marry her one day?"

"To be honest with you the first time I met your mother she really wasn't very friendly. She had fire; I liked that about her. I suppose she was more concerned with how I felt when I went to Chandra's wedding."

"You were naked right?"

"Of course, I was invited to a wedding from a friend of mine so as always I dressed in my best Starfleet uniform. Needless to say I wore it for nothing before the ceremony began I was out of it. Your mother was so beautiful, I'm sure she was laughing underneath her breath. It took weeks to get her to warm up to me. If I remember right I demanded to take her on a date and she said yes only to shut me up. That picnic was the beginning of our first relationship."

"I wasn't sure if Kestra would want to do a Betazoid traditional wedding. I was surprised when she said yes. To honor my other heritage as well as hers we are having a traditional Earth wedding the day before our Betazoid wedding."

"That's what your mother and I did."

Wil sees his son's eyes and knows there is something that his son wants to ask him just doesn't know how to ask for it.

"Kyle why don't you just ask me what you have been avoiding since I got home?"

"Well, you see, Kestra and I have never been together...you know it that way. I'm actually kind of nervous about our wedding night."

"There is nothing to worry about. When its time you'll know what to do."

"I'm sure but...um...what about you? I know that mother wasn't the first girl you were with."

"No she wasn't but I was the first one she was with. When the time comes, as it was with her, she knew what to do and I knew what to do my first time. So will you son, so will you."

"Yes, she told me its just it so different with someone I've love most of my life."

"Don't worry son, I'm sure that Kestra is talking with her mother about the same things. Just relax your wedding night will be memorable."

/

One week later Kestra nervously smoothes out her candlelit gown; it had tiny pearls down the back concealing a zipper with lace accenting her every curve.

/

"Mom, I can't get the hem to lay right."

"If you would stop trembling it lays nicely, it looks beautiful and you are beautiful."

Beverly smoothes out her gown and helps her daughter with her hair. Looking into the mirror Beverly places a French twits on the back of her daughter's hair accented with a bun. Curls cascade down the side of her face and rest softly down her shoulders. She looked just like her mother; she smiled as her hair was finished with small white flowers around the bun. Beverly places the veil on her daughter's head securing them with a few diamond clips, her mother's diamond clips.

"Mom they are grandmother's diamond clips. You told me that I was never aloud to touch them."

"It's a special occasion, my daughter is getting married."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's see you have something new, your dress, something old, your grandmother's diamond clips, something barrowed..."

Beverly leaves her daughter and comes back with a string of pearls

"Something barrowed, my pearl necklace, I wore these the day I married your father, now its time for you to wear them for your wedding. Something blue ah yes, your flowers. You are ready to marry I'm going to miss you."

/

Meanwhile in the other room Wil is helping his son with his Starfleet uniform.

"You've grown into a young man right before my eyes. Wear that uniform proudly, Kyle, when you join the LUNA."

"You know I will dad. Where is mother?"

"She's helping your sisters get dressed. You know how teenagers can be."

"Kacey is only 12 years old dad and Isabella is 17 how long does it take?"

"12 is such a difficult age, you know how it was when you were 12 years old remember?"

"Yes, I suppose well I hope she's almost done."

/

In Kacey's room Isabella is taking out her sister's gown from the closet. She has rich curly black hair and piercing blue eyes, just like her father. The blue gown she was wearing brought out the color or her eyes. Deanna is outside Kacey's bathroom trying to talk her into opening the door.

"Kacey honey, your brother is getting married in 30 minutes he needs his junior bridesmaid to get dressed so he and Kestra can get married."

"I'm never leaving this bathroom again."

"Don't be scared, your sister will be standing up with you. Come on please we are going to be late."

Isabella places her sister's gown on the bed and goes to her mother.

"Mom let me try sometimes its easier to talk to your sister then your mother."

"Please hurry, I don't want to be late."

Deanna exits and Isabella leans against the door...

"_Kacey it's just me out here now can you unlock the door so we can talk."_

"_You sure it's just you out there and mommy isn't here?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_

The clicking of the lock causes Isabella to get up from her knees. Kacey slowly opens the door revealing a black haired beauty with her mother's deep eyes. Once she sees it is just her sister she opens the door the rest of the way.

"Now Kacey why don't you want to go to your brother's wedding?"

"It's not that I don't want to go it just....well?"

"Well what?"

"Isabella, you promise not to tell mommy or daddy what I am about to tell you?"

"Oh sounds serious...ok I promise."

Kacey sits on the small stool in her bathroom.

"Two days ago I got my first monthly."

"Your first mo....oh you got your first period didn't you?"

"Yes, I just don't want mom to know you know how she is. She gets all motherly it's embarrassing."

"Well what did you do?"

"After the shock wore off I went into your bathroom and barrowed a few of your things."

"Ah so it was you, I was wondering who used my things."

"Well it wouldn't be mom you know."

"I know that's why I told mom that you probably would speak to me instead."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, you're my baby sister I know everything about you."

"Do you think mom knows?"

"Nah she was too preoccupied with Kyle's wedding. You should tell her, she will eventually find out when the chaos of the wedding is over. You will have to tell her."

"I will when the wedding is over."

"Now come on little one, let's get you dressed."

A few minutes later Deanna is fixing her dress and hair as Kacey and Isabella exit their room dressed in blue floor length gowns.

"You look beautiful girls. Let's go watch your brother get married."

/

_Walking down the isle_

_With my eyes on Mr. Right_

_My bouquet was shaking_

_But daddy held on tight_

_Taking those last steps daddy and me_

_From the child to the woman I'd be_

_With a diamond on my finger _

_And my mama's string of pearls_

_He gave me away 'cuz I couldn't stay_

_Daddy's little girl_

/

At the reception everyone who is close to the families are dancing. Kacey is sitting alone at a table Jean-Luc walks up to her and offers her his hand.

"May I have this dance miss?"

Kacey smiles and nods giving her hand to Jean-Luc.

"I would be an honor uncle Jean-Luc."

Wil and Deanna are dancing together Beverly is dancing with her new son-in-law.

"Kyle, now that I gave you my daughter to take care of for the rest of your life will you promise me one thing?"

"Of course I will."

"Be good to her she is very precious to both Jean-Luc and I, she's our baby girl."

"I know Mrs. Picard."

"Enough of the formalities call me Beverly."

Kyle nods and continues to dance with his new mother-in-law.

The night carries on and it's finally time for the tossing of the bouquet as well as the garter. All of the single females line up as stranger taps Kestra on the shoulder. She quickly turns around.

"René you made it!"

"Better late then never right baby sis?"

The young man resembles his father but has his mother piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so happy you've come just in time for the festivities."

"I can't believe that my baby sister is getting married before me!"

"Well it's happened, I'm a married woman. You better go find Isabella she missed you the whole time you were away."

"I missed her too. We've been dating for 2 years and I think I am ready to move on with her."

"You mean you are going to propose to her?"

"Maybe, I don't think Deanna and Wil will let me marry her right out of high school but maybe when she is older I will."

"My big brother, married? I can just see it."

"Not for at least 4 years incase she wants to go to college."

"Well you had better go see mom and dad they have been missing you."

"I'm on my way there."

René walks down the stair of the balcony and into the arms of his parents. Hugs and kisses are exchanged as the bouquet is tossed. Isabella catches and smiles. Wil and Deanna exchange glances of pure worry. René walks up to Isabella and taps her on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you've given up on us being together now have you?"

Isabella turns around at the familiar voice and smiles.

"You made it René I was worried that you weren't granted leave."

Isabella kisses René and glances over to her parents.

"I would never think of seeing anyone else. You and I are IMZADI, now and forever."

Just as she finishes the line the garter is tossed it lands right into René's hand.

"Maybe it is fate"

Isabella smiles and kisses him again.

/

Inside Isabella's room Deanna and she are talking about René. Changing the subject fast Deanna poses a new question.

"So what's wrong with your sister?"

Isabella is surprised at the question.

"What do you mean what is wrong with my sister? She seems okay to me."

"She's been distant from me; she is keeping her thoughts and feeling from me. She never used to do that before."

"Mom, maybe she just wants to be a normal kid, maybe she doesn't want her mother to know everything that is going on in her life. Remember you were like that with your mother."

"I suppose, but my mother was talented I couldn't hide anything from her if I wanted to. She even knew when lost my virginity."

"First things first mom that was too much information, I don't need to know that you will find out when I loose mine."

"I'm not as talented as my mother so most likely I won't know."

"Mom you know that Kacey is 12 years old, she's going through a lot of changes."

"I know I was 12 once remember. It may have been a long time ago but I do remember how difficult it was."

"Mom did you just hear what I said?"

"Of course I did, what do you mean she developed most of her telepathic skills when she was 10 years old what's left? Oh my gosh you mean..."

Isabella nods...

"Two days ago your baby girl became a young woman."

"But she's too young."

"Mother, I was 12 years old and you told me you were 12 years old, Kacey is 12 years old."

"I have been so preoccupied with your brother's wedding I didn't even notice her behavior has changed. Why didn't she tell me?"

"For that very reason, she didn't want you to get all motherly on her she needs some time to think about what has happened to her. Please don't tell her I told you I promised I wouldn't but I felt that you needed to know."

"I won't, and thank you for telling me."

/

Later that evening Kacey is sitting on her vanity brushing her hair. Deanna comes into her daughter's room with a knock.

"Hey honey, want me to brush your hair?"

"It's been a long time since you brushed my hair."

Deanna nods, and takes the brush from her daughter's hair and begins to brush it.

"Kacey is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No, what makes you think that I wanted to talk to you?"

"Mother's intuition and of course your behavior the last few days, is something wrong?"

"No mom, nothing is wrong I just well, you know, stressed out about Kyle's wedding."

Deanna placed the brush down on the vanity and turned to her daughter.

"Kacey you can tell me anything."

Kacey turns away from her vanity and moves over to her bed. Deanna follows behind her and takes a seat next to it.

"Isabella told you didn't she?"

"No, I just figured it out after the hustle and bustle of the wedding went by. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew that you would tell everyone and well it's private. I don't want the whole world to know that two days ago I became a woman."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's actually very special. I was there for all of your firsts but this one is really special because now you can have children."

"Hey wait a minute there mom I'm only 12 years old I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Oh I know it's just now I know that someday I might be a grandmother; that my baby can have her own baby."

"Mom maybe in 10 years I will marry and have a family but I am still your little girl, just not so little anymore."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I barrowed some of Isabella's I'm going to replicate some to replace the ones I used."

Deanna nods and smiles, before she leaves she gives Kacey a kiss goodnight.

"Good night mom, I love you."

"I love you to Kacey."

/

On their honeymoon Kyle has Kestra in his arms as the door swings open. The Opal Sea will have to wait another day. Tonight was meant only for him and his new wife.

"You can put me down now Kyle. I can walk the rest of the way in."

"I don't know if I want to put you down."

"Well, we do have to sleep sometime today."

"Ah yes, sleep. You should see the bed they have at this place. Mom and Dad said this is the room they used when they were honeymooning."

"Well, were official so what do we do now?"

"Well, I have a few ideas."

Kyle places Kestra on the bed, her auburn hair stretched to the ends of the pillow. Kyle looked deep into her eyes. She looked so sexy with her hair all spread out across the pillows. He slowly pulled down the strap of her dress and kissed her on the neck. She responded by pulling his shirt off and kissing him on his bare chest. His father and her mother were right...it would come naturally.

"I'm a little nervous Kyle."

"So am I Kestra, so am I."

/

_Now he hugs me when he sees me_

_We talk about the past_

_His book of advice was more than I need_

_The look in his eyes_

_Saying to me..._

"_Let me help you all I can while I'm still in this world."_

/

Meanwhile:

In Deanna and Wil's bedroom they were discussing their son. Deanna was dressed in a long white satin gown her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail on the top of her head. Wil was already in bed waiting for her when she came out of their bathroom and climbs under the covers lying against Wil's chest.

"Do you think the kids are okay?"

"They aren't kids anymore remember? They are married, they are adults and they can take care of each other. As for us tonight Deanna, I think we have our own business to attend to."

"Oh yes, slipped my mind."

"So did you find out what was bothering Kacey?"

"Mhmm....she became a young woman 2 days ago."

"Wow, our last baby is no longer a baby. How is she taking it?"

"As well as can be expected, why do children grow up so fast Wil?"

"Because if they didn't they who would take care of us?"

"I suppose, but since she is our last baby its like I feel useless, you know, they don't need me anymore."

"Yes, I know, Isabella is going to college next month, Kacey will be the next to go."

"See they really won't need me anymore."

"They will always need their mother as well as their father. If they wouldn't then there would be no parents just kids. Don't worry you'll adjust in time."

Wil kisses her on the forehead she looks down into his eyes.

"Just because we can't have any more children doesn't mean that we can't have some kind of romantic night right?"

"I didn't say that, in that way, I just said that well, my mother had Barin when she was 60 who knows what could happen."

"Do you really want a baby at this stage in your life?"

"I always believe that we are not given more then we can handle."

A long silence draped over the couple. Wil breaks the silence saying...

"Did you take your birth control this month?"

"Of course I did. I was just saying anything is possible."

Another awkward silence this time Deanna breaks it...

"Did you take your birth control this month?"

"Yes I did. Now we have some business to take care of remember."

"Hmmm what was that business? Oh, I remember."

She rolls onto her back and Wil on top of her. They both begin to kiss passionately each taking turns. The Opal Sea won't be waiting for them tonight either.

/

_What will you do when your daddy's gone and your daddy's little girl_

_Oh what'll I do when my daddy is.....Gone...._

/

TBC...

18


End file.
